Research ou immunomodulation by drugs of abuse particularly alcohol, cocaine, marijuana, land heroin has expanded in the last several years. It includes areas as diverse as nutrition, cancer, AIDS, metabolism, lymphocyte differentiation and development, cellular immunology, and molecular and cell biology. The previous conference held In April, 1989 was highly successful as judged by a good attendance, evident enthusiasm for the topics presented, and a realization that major advances had been accomplished. The continued expansion of drug of abuse-immunology research strongly suggests the need to rapidly exchange data that are now being collected. The major scope of the 1992 Conference is to provide a common forum to scientists from different backgrounds who are studying immunomodulation by different drugs of abuse to learn about the latest developments in research and share their ideas. This is particularly important for younger researchers who are looking to find productive and stimulating environments for their future endeavors. The conference will provide poster sessions to maximize active participation by younger researchers. Extensive efforts will be made to advertise to include those with developing interest. We wish to include all funded researchers studying drugs of abuse and immunology as speakers to provide the most up-to-date status of the field by those most actively involved. In addition some young investigators will be chosen to present their poster in an oral session also, and will be partially funded, to attend the meeting. The conference includes informal workshops to exchange ideas, develop consensus, and resolve conflicting ideas and data. Success of the conference will be in part due to the opportunity it affords researchers working in diverse areas to get together in an informal setting to discuss points of concern and new ideas. The conference will be articulated into ten sessions comprising: Effects of alcohol, cocaine, heroin, marijuana, and polydrug use on various immune functions as well as mechanisms of action of drugs of abuse modifying infectious disease resistance including AIDS. The area has expanded to require concurrent sessions on the effects of various drugs of abuse on immune systems. About 80% Of the meeting will continue to be devoted to the effects of alcohol on immune systems reflecting the major efforts in this area. The area has expanded to require concurrent sessions on the effects of various drugs of abuse on immune systems.